Maiden, the sea hunter and Life
by Daina Solo
Summary: A spin-off of the ever so classic Orion myth...Apollo finds out something and realizes something...


A/N: Hi! This is a spinoff of the Orion and Artemis myth where Apollo tricks Artemis. So it's a bit different. It none of the real versions. I may use this in another fanfiction as a flash back.

Maiden, The hunting sea and Life

She turned her green eyes on him, they seemed to raze the feelings from his soul and push them back in as punishment. Murder, betrayal, guilt, madness, sorrow, lament all of them burned the core of his being. The milky waves of her eyes glowed silver and rampaged through his heart, through what bonded them together.

"I-I look, I-" he started, she gritted her teeth,

"You what?" She said her face was twisted in anger but under those harsh eyes were sorrow, regret and grief and innocence.

"If you were my brother, if you really were my brother you would trust me to make the right choice. At least if I became mortal we would be mortal _Together._" She said harshly. Apollo reached his hand out, she shoved it away.

"Apollo, I'm not a child anymore. You don't need to fight my battles." Apollo's brows furrowed, he wanted to say, _but you're my little sister you are the world to me, I don't want that to be taken away._ Instead he said,

"I _haven't_ fought any of your battles for you. Artemis I care for you. It's all over now though-" Artemis's screaming cut him off.

"It's never over. Apollo, from this day on I'm _not_ your hunting partner _nor_ was I _ever_." Artemis turned away from him her eyes raking the sky. Apollo turned away and sighed,

"I care for you." A sob racked Artemis's frame as she sat down on the dirt.

"I _never_ will care for you again. If you _ever_ need _any_ help gaining support in meetings count me _out_. I don't know _you_, you don't know _me_. I have _disowned_ you _Phoebus Apollo_." She gritted out between sobs. Apollo watched in horror was the sobs racked her body and caused her to shake and tremble. What astonished him was that his own twin had disowned him. She had used his full name which no one ever did unless he was in big trouble or well really big trouble.

"I _swear _on the _River Styx_." Apollo gulped. River Styx. Artemis meant every word she uttered. Apollo turned and started to walk away ashamed and stopped to watch the stars one last time. Orion glinted in the moonlight; Apollo flicked his eyes back and forth between Artemis and Orion. Artemis glowed in the silvery moon light. Her eyes were large and expressive. Tears flowed down her cheeks in rivulets, her nose red from sobbing. It was all Apollo could do not to go over and hug her tightly and let her sob into his chest.

"Good by Arty." He whispered and let the wind carry his voice and let it echo. Artemis lay back in the moonlight she stayed there for two nights before Hermes found her. His voice the softest and most gentle he could manage,

"Artemis? Hey? Arty, dad wants you. Yah Zeus, come on. Back to Olympus." Artemis kept refusing. Apollo had to tell them why he couldn't be sent down there. The council erupted into tears. Apollo every morning went back to that rock. The rock where he challenged Artemis to hit Orion. Where he challenged his sister to kill, murder, her only lover. The thought kept sickening Apollo's stomach. Out of the corner of his eye Apollo saw a flash of silver. What was Artemis doing out here.

"Artemis?" He asked turning around. Artemis turned her head ever so slightly,

"What was that?" She muttered to herself. Apollo only grew furious,

"Artemis." He repeated again. Artemis ignored him once more. Apollo walked over to her and caught a glimpse of- blankets wrapped around something? There was a short blue flash and it was gone.

"Do you have a mind?" She asked, Apollo shrugged,

"What was that?" he asked. Artemis glared at him,

"I don't play games, _Apollo,_" She said his name like it was the last thing in the worlds she would ever say. Apollo shrugged,

"Neither do I. Tell me what was in the blankets and I swear on the River Styx I won't bother you again." Artemis arched a dark auburn eyebrow.

"Really?" Apollo sighed,

"Now you don't trust me. What did I do?" Apollo muttered. Artemis glared some more,

"Yes!" he said. Artemis sighed,

"Pity, for I will never tell you. No one shall know." Apollo gasped,

"Why you Artemis? Why you? Why not just tell me, who do I have to tell?" Artemis flicked her eyes to the ground.

"I will show you. But tell no one." Apollo nodded,

"I already swore not to." Blue flashed again and there was the bundle in Artemis's arms. It was wrapped in silver blankets.

"Zoie." She said. Apollo cocked his head to the side; sure enough in the bundle was a small little baby sleeping. He could tell it was his sister's kid. She had the same long nose with the rounded tip. The same curved lower lip and high forehead. Then he saw some that just reminded him of Orion, the eye shape and the cheeks.

"But your still a goddess?" he asked. Artemis nodded. Zoie woke up and blinked her dark blue eyes. Apollo tried to figure out the age,

"She's only… three weeks old. She was born the night Orion died," Artemis smiled,

"You're not as dumb as you look Apollo." Apollo rubbed his eyes.

"Artemis. What are you going to tell-" Artemis waved her hand,

"Nothing. She is to be sent off to the mortal world. I can't fake her being another 'Atlanta'." Apollo smiled,

"Can I hold her? You know before you banish her from her own mother and uncle." Artemis giggled. Apollo let his ears take in her sound. It was as soft as bells and sounded like the warm summer breeze. Apollo savored it in his soul forever. She passed the silver bundle to him and he smiled. Zoie shifted and was curled up against his chest.

"Zoie, Artemis and Orion. A perfect family and the Uncle Apollo." Artemis giggled as the sky darkened and Orion hung full and high tonight, shining in even more radiance than normal.

A/N: Zoie is the name of an OC: This is going to be used as a flash back in my story Bend and Collide. ; NOT A VERSION OF THE MYTH… SPINOFF!

Oh and what to blame for this Bunny:

Class of the Titans. Canadian show(what , i live in America, ah the wonders of youtube) from like 2000 and I watched was it eps. 40 Star quality where Orion was summoned by Cronos(oh yah he's back ) and is trying to kill Atlanta descendant of Artemis(wait a sec. no Arty didn't have a vow in this show its for kids.) and they realize its Orion and ask the Gods about it and Artemis takes off a gold wrist cuff and said that it was an engagement gift from him. and that SOMEONE(not Apollo XD) challenged her to hit him and there was flash backs. It was like the BEST one EVER oh and the first and like last ones and one where the nectar is off and the gods kinda go senile XD But go find it. Tis on my Faves play-list on youtube, go to my bio and click homepage it goes to my channel :D


End file.
